amor en la universidad
by KITSUNE TAKAHARI
Summary: la historia de amor entre un seme yugi y un uke yami, espero se animen y le den una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

NA: lo unico que me pertenece es la historia y lamentablemente Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes.

A mucha gente le agradaba el maestro Yugi Mutou pues con sus ojos suaves que no juzgaba a nadie, su amor por la enseñanza y los juegos convirtiendo una aburrida clase de historia en la mejor de las aventuras o su increíble paciencia a la hora de escuchar a sus alumnos con cualquiera que sea el problema le habían ganado el amor de todos en la universidad "milenio" en Tokio, siendo reconocido como uno de los mejores arqueólogos del mundo, lo cual le había ganado muchas fans sin contar con su título invicto como "Rey de los juegos" uno entre ellos es un joven llamado Yami Sennen el cual fácilmente podría ser confundido con el hermano gemelo de el profesor Mutou (cosa que hasta el dia de hoy sigue siendo tema de burla y que molesta enormemente a yami) a excepción por unas cuantas diferencias como que Yami poseía ojos rojos onix con piel tostada y cabello negro en punta con flequillo rubio junto a rayos por el cabello y mechas rojas en el cabello de punta, yugi tenía por ojos dos joyas amatista con la piel pálida cual porcelana y cabellos negros con flequillo rubio y mechas moradas sin los rayos.

Yami había caído irremediablemente por su maestro desde el momento en que se había presentado como profesor de la materia y hasta el dia de hoy aún suspiraba por él cada vez que oía su nombre o escuchaba su voz, gracias a Ra por las enseñanzas de sus padres a la hora de mantener un estricto control sobre sus facciones y poder enfocarse en más de una cosa a la vez pues de otra forma ya hubiera quedado en ridículo ante toda la universidad y posiblemente medio mundo se hubiera enterado, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que su primo seto kaiba le echara burla cada vez que podía mientras jugaban Duelo de Monstruos, desde que había descubierto sobre su pequeño agolpamiento (que no tenía nada de pequeño pues había caído redondito y más que enamorado, seto podía dar fe de que si yugi le pedia cualquier cosa el lo cumpliria con tal de ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro).

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECE LA CONTINUO?**


	2. nota de autor

Si eres europeo, en un par de semanas se te negará todo acceso a los contenidos de fandom en Tumblr y en cualquier otro sitio en Internet. Este es el por qué. El 20 de junio, el JURI del Parlamento Europeo aprobó los artículos 11 y 13 de la nueva Ley de Derecho de Autor. Estos artículos también se conocen como los artículos "Link Tax" y "Censorship Machines". El artículo 13 en particular obliga a cada plataforma de internet a filtrar todos los contenidos que subimos en línea, terminando de una vez por todas con la cultura de fandom. Lo que significa que no podrás subir ningún tipo de obras de fandom como fan arts, fan fictions, conjuntos de gif de tus películas y series favoritas, ediciones, porque todo es material protegido por derechos de autor. Y tampoco podrá compartir, disfrutar o descargar los contenidos de otros, ya que el uso de enlaces estará completamente restringido. Pero no todo está perdido todavía. Hay otra ronda de votación programada para los primeros días de julio. Lo que puede hacer ahora para guardar nuestro Internet, es compartir esta información con todos los miembros de su familia y amigos, y pedirle a su MEP (los miembros del Parlamento Europeo de su país) que vote NO en la próxima ronda, a votar en contra de los artículos 11 y 13. Aquí puede encontrar más noticias y todos los detalles para contactar a su MEP: Además, firme y comparta esta petición: p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinerysave-the-internet? recruiter = 50668942 & utm_source = share_petition & utm_medium = twitter & utm_campaign = psf_combo_share_initial Solo tenemos un par de semanas para detener esta completa locura, no dejes que dicten la forma en que disfrutamos de internet. #SaveYourInternet ahora!


	3. Chapter 2

NOTA DE AUTOR: ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO HECHA SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y NO POSEO Yu-Gi-Ho

°Conversaciones°

* **sentimientos***

' **pensamientos'**

 **POV de alguien**

Era el primer día de escuela de Yami, cuando se encontró con el maestro yugi mutou.

Debido a que la universidad comenzaría pronto, Yami se encontraba explorando las instalaciones (buscando rutas de escape de sus fanáticas _**tos acosadoras tos,**_ no sea que termine atrapado por ellas ***escalofríos*** ), cuando repentinamente choco con alguien provocando que un montón de papeles cayeran entre ellos

°lo siento mucho° dijeron dos voces al unisonó, haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos en estado de shock lo cual no fue mejor y como si de un cliché de una escena de manga se tratara las flechas de Cupido se instalaron en los corazones de ambos.

 **POV de Yami**

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con el ser mas hermoso que jamás haya visto, dudo que encuentre a un ser tan perfecto como el, ***DOKI DOKI DOKI*** ¿Seria demasiado rápido para mi pedirle una cita? **'siento que me convierto en un montón de baba en el momento que me mira por debajo de sus pestañas negras y rizadas, y me da esa deslumbrante sonrisa. Waaa creo que moriré!'** en este momento acerca su boca a mi oreja y siento como sopla aire en ella ***estremecimiento***

°fuuu, a pesar de que aprecio la vista desde aquí; necesito recoger los importantes paeles que esparcimos a nuestro alrededor ¿te importaría?°

Ese solo comentario fue suficiente para sacarlo de su aturdimiento inducido y darse cuenta de la posición más que vergonzosa en la que se encontraba, haciendo que rápidamente se levantara mientras el otro hacia lo mismo y ayudar a recoger los papeles antes de rápidamente entregárselos todos y salir huyendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera rápidamente justo en el momento en que sintió que su fuerza de voluntad no seria suficiente para mantenerlo parado, ni mucho menos sin convertirse en remolacha


End file.
